Ian Devine
Ian Devine (1950–2018) was the victim in The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy). In his youth, he was a suspect in the murder investigation of festivalgoer Noah Lowe in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time). Profile Ian was the 68-year-old lead vocalist of the English rock band, The Henge. He sported a beauty spot beneath his right eye. At the time of his death, he had gray hair and a mustache. He was seen wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves torn off over a black tank top and blue denim pants. He also wore a silver chain necklace and a crucifix necklace. In his suspect appearance, Ian was 19 years old. He had curly, shoulder-length blond hair and was seen wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a white and yellow feather and floral pattern with the top buttons undone, exposing dark chest hair, as well as a black belt with a gold buckle showing a red rose, along with blue pants. He sported a silver and red necklace and two bracelets around his left wrist: one white, the other silver and metallic. Furthermore, he sported two silver rings on the pinky finger and middle finger of his left hand, in which he held a cigarette. Additionally, a pink badge with a magenta heart was pinned to his right lapel and a yellow badge with a white peace symbol was pinned to his left. It is known that Ian played the guitar and took lysergic acid diethylamide. Events of Criminal Case Ian became a suspect after Zara and the player found the cigarette pack that he had autographed for the victim. He told the team that, while he did not know Noah well, he had seemed like a nice guy and had taken an instant liking to him. Later, Ian alerted the team to an intruder trashing the backstage area of the festival. This intruder turned out to be the victim's father, farmer Alfred Lowe. Ian was spoken to again about the LSD that was in the victim's bedroom. He told the team that he had tried to convince Noah to drop acid with him. However, while he disagreed to drop acid with him, Noah had agreed to keep an eye on him during his acid trip. When he freaked out during his trip, Noah abandoned him and ran away in order to confiscate Ian's stash. Ian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Major Perkins for Noah's murder. Murder details Ian was found in the Grimsborough Arena, where the reunion concert of The Henge was to be held, bleeding out from every orifice in his head. According to Martine, he died because of an unusual sound frequency that liquefied his brain. She also found traces of Gold Stag whiskey in his body. Seeing that the victim did not drink it before the murder, Martine concluded that the killer drank Gold Stag. Relationship with suspects Over the years, Ian had several disagreements with the members of The Henge. Ian had always wanted bass player Boris Chiswick to turn down his music as he could not hear himself on stage, even threatening to fire him. Ian had also angered roadie Tank by sending him a mere teddy bear following Tank's wife's death rather than money so he could pay the hospital bills. Ian also had a daughter, who would grow up to be conspiracy theorist Izzy Ramsey, who claimed that the real Ian Devine had been dead for years. They also discovered that Ian never wanted to do the tour in the first place, despite his manager Kevin St Kevin's insistence that they should have one last hurrah. Ian also had a lover, groupie Rose Sweet, who he threatened to sue if she published her book on her groupie days with The Henge. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Kevin. Upon admitting to the murder, Kevin said that The Henge's reunion tour was failing financially because there was not much hype around them anymore. Knowing that a band's record sales go up when one of its members dies, Kevin used a sound-emitting device to play an infrasound frequency that liquefied Ian's brain tissues. Judge Powell sentenced Kevin to 25 years in jail for the murder. Trivia *Ian is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *The Season 6 appearance of Ian resembles Manel Navarro, a Spanish singer and songwriter. Case appearances *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy; crime scene appearance) *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy; crime scene appearance) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) Gallery Ian_Devine_Body.png|Ian's body. KStKevinConspiracyA.png|Kevin St Kevin, Ian's killer. IRamseyConspiracyC234.png|Izzy Ramsey, Ian's daughter. RSweetConspiracyC234.png|Rose Sweet, Ian's ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims